


小练笔系列 03光芒照耀 佐鸣

by Nineteen19



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 仙鸣, 影分身, 暗黑二柱子, 蛇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineteen19/pseuds/Nineteen19
Summary: 神他妈最后抒情，强行抒情！我就是想要写黑化的二哥对所有人冰冷就对鸣人一个没有办法！我就是想写黑化的二哥吻鸣人！这么一个好好的题材居然写得自己都不尽兴(；′⌒`)总感觉少了点什么（明明想让鸣人哭的更狠的……）





	小练笔系列 03光芒照耀 佐鸣

《小练笔系列》佐鸣_03光芒照耀

一个为了h而h的h，二哥暗黑不会写，鸣人也……二哥的空白期是我最慌的（跪）不要嫌弃的太明显_(:3」∠❀)_

 

那个太阳是擅自照进他的世界的，他低着头去追寻那个男人，越走越黑。第一缕光照进来的时候微弱不算耀眼，佐助刻意的回避却被更多的光芒包围。他回头看了看，早已变得刺眼的金黄耀眼得让他几乎条件反射地流下眼泪。他转回去继续向更深的黑暗走去。那个男人还在等他。  
事情发展的太快，哥哥的死让他意识到现世的残酷，复仇的成功没有让他卸下包袱，反而让他走向更深的黑暗。周围越黑暗，头顶那遥远却强烈的光就越发嚣张。  
他不是不知道那个太阳除了照耀他以外还眷顾其余的人。  
但是，这个太阳应该是自己的。想把他从高高的地方扯下来，用黑暗包裹住不让别人共享。  
尽管想过这么去做但是理智告诉他，这一切是无意义的，所以事情演变到现在这样，实话实说出乎佐助的想象。不过推动事情至此的是自己，所以他强压着那份迷茫，不多见地把淡漠放在了放肆之后。  
被蛇缠住手的鸣人早已放弃挣扎，仙人模式让他的身体更为敏感，规避了痛苦，更为精准的捕捉快感。他失神的张着嘴，迷乱的承受着身体各处腻滑的触感，胸前的两点被裹着分身的白蛇蛇信子有意无意地扫过，蛇身冰凉却紧致，牢牢地锁住相比之下的滚烫，习惯了温度之后快感与不满足从缓慢的移动中显露出来。后穴也被一只二指宽的幼年白蛇侵入小半，与前方同样冰冷的温度却与前方不同的灵活身体的蠕动刺激着他的神经。三方的快感让他难耐地曲起腿，无心的动作却让下身暴露在佐助面前。  
幼蛇的宽度远远不够，轻微的滑过前列腺处，只是堪堪一瞬的麻痒让身体食髓知味地想要索取更多，得来的只是直肠扩张的紧迫感。  
他原本坐在地上靠在床边，现在几乎瘫软地半坐半躺靠在床边，手被束缚着高过头顶放在床上，双腿微微张开，露出在后穴口有一搭没一搭蠕动的白色幼蛇。  
手臂被人抓住，被顺势从地上拉起来，翻过身面对那个已经坐在床边的佐助。被惊动的白蛇放开了炙热，转而松松地缠在脖子上，懒懒的蹭着鸣人的体温，冰凉滑过整根分身和身体，惹得鸣人止不住颤抖，手上的蛇也松开了束缚落在地上扭动着身子溜到阴影里。同样被惊动的白色幼蛇因为身体悬空剧烈挣扎起来。原本温吞的快感突然变得尖锐，断断续续地挤压敏感的地方让鸣人的呻吟高昂起来。  
“嗯……啊——！不要！佐啊……哈啊啊——！”  
下巴突然被人钳住，漆黑的眼里印出淫乱的自己，拍开抓着自己的手下意识挣扎着逃开，后穴里的白色幼蛇却被一股力量拉了出去，紧接着穴口就被与此之前不同的火热给抵住了。还没等转头就直直进入了大半。  
“啊啊啊！——”  
肉穴被迫撑开到极致，就连褶皱也快被全部撑平，几乎要被撕开的微妙感觉裹着快感冲上大脑，伞端刚好狠狠的挤压着敏感带，连佐助的一个呼吸都能让鸣人感觉到身体里的肉刃在要命的地方有所反应。  
本就因为蛇身不满足的后穴在被插入后几乎是立刻就饥渴地吞吸着，催促着剩下的不多点赶紧进入。  
还承受着后方因仙人模式放大几倍的快感，脸颊就被人掐住。嘴巴不得不张开，紧接着就被填满，毫不客气的一插到底，抵着喉咙让鸣人下意识收紧侯口一阵干呕。同时后面的肉棒也全部插入，两个肉囊抵在洞口，还没反应过来就缓缓抽插起来。  
“唔……嗯呜呜……”  
身体随着后方越来越剧烈的顶弄而随之摇摆，口中也因此吞吐着粗壮。不管几次都无法适应全部进入口腔抵着喉咙的肉棒，干呕着想要抗拒。  
“啪！”清脆的一声响，一个巴掌落在翘挺的臀瓣上。  
“好好含着，不要反抗。”  
有些沙哑的嗓音从头顶响起，命令的语调压抑着情欲。  
想要好好的含着却因为身后的顶弄不得不前后移动，佐助的味道充斥着鼻腔让鸣人有些无所适从。  
“唔！！嗯呜……嗯！——”  
角度精准的按压过敏感处，鸣人马上就给出了反应，死死的抓住身前佐助的大腿，捏着布料。往前逃只会吞得更深，往后跑只会被操的更狠，口中含着的肉刃让他不能呻吟出声，快感一下扩散无处发泄，口腔又因为长时间被撑开而酸痛，莫名的委屈和羞耻让他模糊了双眼又倔强地收住。  
然而身后的佐助并没有给鸣人更多喘息的机会，他一手握着鸣人的腰，一手配合抽插的节奏抓着鸣人的分身撸动，加快频率，专往敏感的地方去，鸣人的闷哼也带上了哭腔。  
“呜——嗯……呜呜——唔……唔……”  
声带的震动和舌头不时的摩擦让前方的佐助一阵舒爽，他禁不住抓住鸣人的下巴，模拟着活塞运动小幅度的抽插。  
被口中的动作吓到的鸣人抵着佐助的腿想往后逃却被身后人抓住更加大力的操干，前方也欺上来发狠地撞进撞出。脖间的蛇扭着懒洋洋的身子在鸣人胸前蹭着，冰冷滑过乳头惹得鸣人一阵战栗。  
“呜！！！嗯——！！！”  
高潮过后的鸣人根本无暇顾及自己所处的情况。像被抽走了灵魂，就连佐助抓着他的下巴射进他的嘴里，他也只是呆愣的喝下。  
身后的影分身在发泄完消失后，鸣人惊恐的感到嘴里的肉刃又大了起来。  
佐助将自己从鸣人嘴里退出，看着仙人模式的蛙眼渐渐消退的鸣人失神地望着自己，淡笑道：“还没结束呢，鸣人。”  
◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎  
翘挺的小麦色臀部被身后人高高抬起，青紫色的肉刃在其间进进出出。精液被肉棒带出来又狠狠地搅动回去，也有的顺着鸣人臀部的曲线，滑过因高潮而有些肿起的会阴混进鸣人的精液里滴在床上。黏糊糊的啪啪声混着鸣人的呻吟充斥着整个房间。  
已经射过两次的身体很是疲惫加之脱离了仙人模式，后穴被过度摩擦的钝痛，伴随着呼啸的快感折磨着鸣人。  
“啊！啊！哈啊！佐……佐助……啊！啊——不要……了……不要……”  
趴在床上的上半身半匍匐地想要离开后面强劲的贯穿，刚移动没几下就被腰上的手拉回去，几乎整根从穴口猛的深入到最里，鸣人一下抓紧传单，喘了喘气，眼泪在眼睛里打转，等佐助挺动了几下后才又断断续续呻吟着求饶。  
前端濒临顶点，已经意识模糊的鸣人顾不得羞耻，一把覆上分身撸动起来，可还没几次就被佐助抓住了手按在头顶。  
“用后面。”  
仅仅是三个字就让鸣人理解了是什么意思，他挣扎着想抽出手却发现只是徒劳。  
“不可能的……嗯……佐助……求你哈啊——让我……让我射……啊！啊！呜——求你……”  
前端想要释放的感觉太过强烈，他扭了扭身子，却正中身后人下怀，更加粗暴地抽出顶入，前列腺处被反反复复的挤压，穴口又酸又胀，陌生的快感伴随着从心底产生的抗拒扩散到全身，绵柔中带着摧毁一切的力量席卷了鸣人的大脑，腰间奇异的感觉和下身灭顶的快感让鸣人止不住痉挛，穴口收缩地越来越紧，狠狠地吸咬着佐助逼着他缴械。  
“啊——！！呜—！”  
本该高亢的呻吟却戛然而止，鸣人将脸埋在床单里，眼泪止不住的印在上面。他死死地揪着床单，尾椎一阵麻意，感受着与此前不同的高潮，大脑一片空白。  
佐助在越发紧致的肉穴里发狠地撞进抽出，几次进出后也射在鸣人的身体里。待抽出来后，精液便从穴口滑下，粘在大腿上顺着曲线向下流淌。  
束缚腰的手放开，鸣人就瘫软在床上，这次的高潮余韵时间很长，身体的兴奋消退的极慢，他还没有回过神来，一股睡意便横亘在脑海。待余韵渐渐消退，鸣人就止不住两眼皮打架。  
佐助抱着很快就跌入梦乡的鸣人有些愣神，自己举目无亲，遭人追杀，只剩这么个傻子还抓着他们的过去愿意追寻自己。他对鸣人来说是特别的，反之，也是亦然。也正是因为太过特殊所以……  
等回过神来看着近在咫尺的脸，叹口气，凑过去在唇上轻轻印下一吻。  
【这是我的太阳。】  
他想。

**Author's Note:**

> 神他妈最后抒情，强行抒情！我就是想要写黑化的二哥对所有人冰冷就对鸣人一个没有办法！我就是想写黑化的二哥吻鸣人！  
> 这么一个好好的题材居然写得自己都不尽兴(；′⌒`)总感觉少了点什么（明明想让鸣人哭的更狠的……）


End file.
